youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Dexter's Mom
Dexter's Mom is a female character from Dexter's Laboratory. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Dexter's Mom played Lady Kluck in Eddy Hood Dexter's Mom played Rose Quartz in Steven Universe (SandowKM Style) Dexter's Mom played Delia Ketchum in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) Dexter's Mom played Caroline in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) Dexter's Mom Played ??? In Dinosaur King (398Movies Human Style) Portrayals: * In Alvin's Laboratory she is played by Megara. * In Cody's Laboratory Played By Anita Dearly (Pilot) & Anita Ratcliffe (All Seasons) * In Fievel's Laboratory Played By Mrs. Brisby * In Russell's Laboratory Played By Belle * In Max's Laboratory Played By Aki Taylor * In Simba's Laboratory Played By Sarabi * In Bagheera's Laboratory Played By Adult Nala * In Ash's Laboratory * In Dale's Laboratory * In Gus' Laboratory Played By Princess Oriana * In Scrappy's Laboratory she is played by Amber. * In Dexter's Laboratory spoof for 398Movies she is played by ???. * In Copper's Laboratory she is played by Flo. * In Jerry Lab played by Bianca * In Rai's Laboratory she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Skippy's Laboratory She is Played By Andie * In Chip's Laboratory she is Played By ????. Gallery: Dexter's Mom in What a Cartoon.jpg|Dexter's Mom in What a Cartoon Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory-0.jpg|Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory (Seasons 1-2) Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory (Seasons 3-4) Mom says finger.png Dexter dad problem.png Tumblr nf5hj01QPU1tthmxyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neolwvglsO1qkusl8o1 500.jpg Dexter s mom gts pov 1 by thekirbykrisis-da0apev.jpg Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet Part 3 (Revisited) - Dexter's Mom hums a tune..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Redone - Part 1 - Dexter's Mom walks along to the pool..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet Part 7 (Revisited) - Dexter's Mom dives into the pool..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet Part 6 (Revisited) - Dexter's Mom, on the front, gets ready to dive in..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet Part 5 (Revisited) - Dexter's Mom, at the end, stands on the back of the diving board..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet Part 4 (Revisited) -Dexter's Mom walks up to the diving board..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet Part 2 (Revisited) - Dexter's Mom walks past the pool..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 6 - Dexter's Mom, on the diving board, then begins to dive in..png Dexter's Mom is in a chair..png Dexter's Mom takes a glass..png Dexters mom Better Off Wet 1 c.png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 7 - Dexter's Mom, on the diving board, then jumps off to dive in..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 5 - Dexter's Mom, on the diving board, starts to dive..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 4 - Dexter's Mom walks to the diving board..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 3 - Dexter's Mom hums..png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 2 - Dexter's Mom walks past..png Dexter s mom tummy button by belly tummy1990-d8wpbl9.png Dexter's Lab - Better Off Wet - Full Episode - Part 1 - Dexter's Mom walks along..png 105-1-Dexter's Mom 0002.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Mothers Category:Orange Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Pretty Girls Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:1996 Introductions Category:Characters who wear swimsuits